Harper M1904 / Rickard Model 150
The Harper Model 1904 '''and '''Rickard Model 150 are pump-action shotguns that was originally designed by American engineer William Harper in 1904. Originally made by the Harper Company, the shotgun was made specifically for the civilian market when introduced. In 1965, the rights to the M1904 was purchased by Stanley Rickard of Rickard Firearms & Defense, thus making the M1904 RF&D's first shotgun. A semi-automatic sibling to the Model 150, the Model 175, was released in 1970, and in 1998, a special version of the Model 150, known as the Tactical Pump Shotgun (TPS), began to enter production. It competes against the Relby Shotgun, Silverback M39, the M18 shotgun, and the UAT TCS-12, as well as the second phase of "this shit", according to the founder of the U.S. ELITES and PPF, Daniel Phoenix. History: William Harper (1871 - 1957) was an American engineer who started his engineering career when he started working for Winchester Repeating Arms. He left Winchester in 1899, and was convinced that he make a better shotgun than John Browning's Model 1897 shotgun. He set to work on his new shotgun in 1904, and in 1907, his shotgun was finally revealed as the Harper M1904. The weapon was specifically made for the civilian market, and was frequently advertised with hunters in mind. In the civilian market, the M1904 directly competed against the Winchester M1897 and later the Model 12. Although sales of his shotgun was somewhat sluggish at first, the M1904 did eventually catch on in the civilian market. Despite a civilian-oriented weapon, the M1904 did see use by the American Expeditionary Forces during World War I, where it was used alongside his Winchester counterparts as well as the Stevens Model 620, another John Browning-designed shotgun. In combat, the weapon was deemed reliable and effective in its duties, although it would be the first to retire from US service when compared to the other shotguns. By 1964, sales of the M1904 were starting to decline, and the shotgun was nowhere near as ubiquitous as its competitors, which by now consisted of the Remington Model 870, the Mossberg 500, and the Silverback M39. The Harper Company was also facing bankruptcy, as William Harper was no longer controlling the company as he died of old age. Stanley Rickard, the founder of Rickard Firearms & Defense, was interested in the design of the M1904 and also wanted to enter the shotgun market. Realizing this was the perfect time, Rickard negotiated with The Harper Company and was agreed to manufacture the M1904 under license. Although this did boost sales, the M1904 was still well behind its competitors, and in 1965, The Harper Company closed its doors. However, right before Harper shut down, Rickard finally purchased the rights to the M1904 shotgun, and re-introduced the shotgun on the civilian market as the Rickard Model 150. At first, the shotgun was not popular on the market, but by the early 1970's, the Model 150 was considered to be a major and strong competitor against the Model 870 and the Mossberg 500. Although the shotgun is more than 100 years old, the shotgun still sees usage by various police forces around the country, and in 1998, a tactical version known as the Model 150 Tactical Pump Shotgun (TPS) was introduced, festooned with picatinny rails and a collapsible stock. Sales continued to increase, and today, more than 5 million M1904's / Model 150's have been produced. Facts: * Barrel can be 10 to 26 inches long. * Chambered for 12, 16, 20, 28, or 410 bore shells, and is fed via a 4+1 to 8+1 internal tube magazine. * Designed in 1904, produced since 1907. * Effective range is about 50 meters. * Rate of fire: Depends on how fast you pump a shotgun, but normally around 75 to 80 RPM. * Picatinny rails and side shell holders are optional (standard on the TPS, as well as a pistol grip) * Weighs 6 to 9 pounds. Users: * Chroma Security: Uses the TPS version as their standard shotgun. Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons Category:Guns